The Bungie forum drabbles
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: A series of drabbles based off the Bungie Forums.
1. Chapter 1

The water dripped down onto the ground, the silver bloom bathing in the moonlight. It was tranquil, or at least as best as it could get on Venus. And after a day of hard fighting, that was exactly what the guardian needed. The stars above him, floating in space, accompanied by the gentle chirp of animals soothed him.

"Getting some peace time? We could just board the ship and go back to Earth. It's just as relaxing and enemies aren't lurking behind every corner,"his ghost says, appearing next to him.

"I enjoy being in enemy territory. It adds spice,"the guardian shrugs, sitting down on a log next to him. "And Venus has a much better view. Sometimes staring at the same old white orb can get boring."

"The Traveler protects us! You should be aware that-"the guardian interrupts his ghost with a wave of his hand. The ghost was as religious as a robot could get. "I know, I know. I just need some relaxation."

They once again resumed in silence, but the guardian was getting restless. Something was wrong. His eyes flicked to his motion tracker, yet he saw nothing.

"Your heartbeat just went up. Are you alright-"too late. As suspected, the enemy appeared behind him, grabbing his ghost, and flinging into a nearby tree, causing an audible thump, but it's titanium shell managed to survive the crash.

"Hello? Is is anyone-wait, contact! They're-"the ghost violently swings himself back and forth, his reticule flicking from place to place.

As this was happening, the guardian flew around, bringing his rifle to bear, pointing at the form of the stealth Vandal, or at least what the guardian could see of it. Instantly, bullets flew and the Vandal charged. The guardian had barely enough time to react as the Vandal tumbled into him, two of it's arms grabbing his, while the other two drew out long wicked swords, but this time the guardian was prepared.

His gauntlet had recharged a grenade a long time ago, and it appeared as he stuck it onto the Vandal's chest as he kicked the beast and blinked backwards. Two quick bursts with his pulse rifle sealed the deal, and the Vandal shrieked as it blew into pieces, blood and body parts splattering him.

The guardian puts his head down and sighs.

"Not so peaceful now, is it? Remember, you're in enemy territory. And no one is safe in the enemies home,"the ghost said, recovering from his little episode.

"Were you trying to sound smart?"

"Maybe..."

"I think I'll take your suggestion of leaving. Let's head to the tower. Hopefully Rahool will have something good to give me this time."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean!"The guardian says, throwing his hands up in the air. The vanguard quartermaster simply stared.

"I'm sorry, we cannot accept that trade,"the frame said, shaking it's head.

"God damnit! I spent my entire week collecting 250 spirit bloom on Venus, and I can't just get a small 25 marks!"The guardian yelled loudly, proceeding to smack the frame in the face.

"Violence is not encouraged in the tower, guardian."

With anger, the guardian stalked away, most definitely pissed.

"That went well,"his ghost said, hovering by him.

"Shut up."

"I'm just stating my point of-"

"I hate robots."

He traveled to the guardian outfitter next, scanning the new shaders.

"Guardian, welcome! We got some new shaders, I hope you like them,"the guardian outfitter smiled, giving him a better mood, and he found one he liked.

"That looks pretty sweet. I'll choose that blue and green one,"the guardian says.

"Ocean seaweed has been purchased. Have a nice day guardian."

And as soon as the guardian equipped the shader, he knew why.

"Perfect for you,"the ghost commented, eyeing him. "It does seem to match your skin color."

The guardian glared. His guardian liked to make fun of him, as he had an odd bluish green skin. 'Perks' that comes with being with an Awoken.

The guardian grumbled, heading up to the Cryptarch next and handing him three legendary engrams.

"Having a bad day guardian?" he asked. The guardian shrugs.

"Just decode them please." The guardian crossed his fingers, biting his lip.

"Give me a moment…..There we go!"the Cryptarch handed him three rare items, two of which he already had. The other rare was a cape. The guardian could simply gawk.

"Something wrong guar-"

The guardian ran full speed and ran off the tower, flying off into the depths below. All the guardians pause, staring at the ghost looking down at the fallen guardian.

"I'll go get him. He's having a rough day."

Everyone in the tower continued with their business, and as soon as they did, the Cryptarch glances back and forth and sneaks out of his booth, tossing a Suros Regime off the tower.

"Whoops."


End file.
